


A new ghost friend

by Mellorea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorea/pseuds/Mellorea
Summary: After the l'manberg war, it seemed like everything was finally in peace. No more arguements, no war, peace. Tommy and techno has a  huge fight, and one lost. So they find their way to understand the after life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	1. In the final night, I was led to my demise.

After Wilbur ascended into the after life, everything seemed to get back to normal. He still may have forgotten some memories, he still remembered some. Everyone chilled and relaxed as Wilbur flew through walls and floors.

One day,  
Techno and Tommy were in a bad argument. Techno was ordering Tommy to remove the government or he would hurt tubbo. Tommy, the vice president , of course had to do something.

"How bout' a duel,fair and square. No netherite, no armour, just iron swords winners and losers."  
"Are you sure? You might regret this Tommy."  
"Always sure. And I am definitely going to win. Meet me at the podium at l'manberg Tomorrow. Don't be late"

And on the day, both the techno and Tommy gripped their swords tight. They had invited Phil to watch over the duel, and Wilbur tagged along.

Tommy could feel the same pressure as when he was in the pit with techno on the day of the festival, and so did techno. However he trained for this day to come along again.

"3.." Phil counted  
"2...."  
"1."  
Techno made the first strike as the sounds of iron swords clanged . tommy still held himself up and swung his sword to loosen Techno's sword. He swiped and dodge, defended himself. It wasn't until a few seconds later techno made a little scar on tommy's cheek. It didn't bother him nonetheless. He kept ambushing techno with his sword. Believing in himself. However, techno managed to push Tommy away with the wind he made from his sword.  
As Tommy backed abit, he felt something sharp pierce his stomach, making him drop his sword. Before he blacked out, the last thing he saw was the burning red eyes of rage in Techno's face, before transitioning to a shocked realization he made.

Everyone on this SMP had three lives.  
Wilbur's three lives were gone. His first being stabbed in the final control room.  
His second being killed by punz under schlatt's orders. His third being... Stabbed by his father after he blew up his nation at his own request.  
But as he had some unfinished business, he was back as a ghost.

Tommy's still had lives, but only one.  
His first life being betrayed by eret, his second being dream in the final l'manberg war. And his final life...was being slain now.

Wilbur , Phil and techno knew this. Maybe not Tommy. His mind had been filled with the determination to beat techno. He knew techno still had his full three lives, not being killed once. He really lived up to his quote.. "technoblade never dies...."

Wilbur flew to the collabsing blonde boy.  
"He's bleeding out. Quick!! Techno do you have a healing potion???"  
They simply stared , frozen in time.  
He had lost too much blood to recover.  
Wilbur gently lifted the Tommy.  
"Guys...?"

"W-wilbur, you do know you can't lift people or physical things... Only.... Ghosts like you, dead people." Phil gave a terrified glance to Wilbur, dropping Tommy.

"No........."


	2. Trust a comrade, fell into my death hole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight.

"Will he come back?"  
There was a long pause  
"I- I-it depends. If he has some unfinished business, he might come back..." Phil said, kneeling to the now dead blonde.

Techno turned his back and left, without a word.  
"Let's bring Tommy to where he should rest."

After some days, the members of the dream SMP started to notice an absence of Tommy. Some assumed that he could've been hiding or preparing something, or just wandered somewhere far and should be back soon.

"Hey Fundy.. Have you gotten a letter ?"  
Niki asked as he entered fundy's ice cream shop.  
"What letter? What's up?" He asked as one of his ears went up.  
"It's a..an invitation to a funeral ...." Niki looked down to the floor.  
"To who? It can't obviously be schlatt's or wilbur's. Who died?"  
"T-tommy.." Niki looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
It was almost like the time froze , But it actually didn't. Fundy dropped a tray he'd been holding.  
"What? No no... He should've have another life.. did he get killed twice?"  
"His second Life was killed by dream in the final war Fundy." She handed a paper to him.

"You are invited to the funeral of TommyInnit. Please arrive at l'mantree at 4pm In a black dress or suit. It is your option to choose any.  
Regards  
-Ph1lzA and Wilbur Soot"  
Fundy read out. 

"Oh boy." A familiar sound came out from the kitchen.  
"Ranboo!" Niki called out  
"Looks like that day is going to be interesting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back !!!! I also added ranboo in because why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This one was short I kinda wanted to leave the rest to the next chapter  
> Also, commenting and leaving kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you so much!


	3. I was just a normal boy, who wanted to live in peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day came. It was bringing back memories.  
> Someone was brought back.

As the day came, it was like almost everyone came. Some absentees were there but it didn't bother nonetheless. 

A few minutes earlier

Tubbo's pov:

My mind is drowned with thoughts the day I got my letter. How did Tommy get killed? Where? Why? I just couldn't understand. As I stepped on the wooden staircase path, my mind was filled with the memories I had with Tommy. Our first war, when we would run down this path to l'manberg. Our second war, when the elections were happening. Quackity would come and look at our lands, and when there were walls filled with his sins. There was a wall, maybe not now. Then the festival.. which took away my second Life. It means I have 1 life left till I meet you.. doesn't it? And our final war together... When it went smoothly until when the land blew up. Good and bad memories, Tommy. I really miss you.

At last, I finally reached l'mantree with my suit with a dark tie. Beside the tree was a few Blackstone chairs. The same chairs at the election.The tree that with stood the nasty blows thanks to your wall, Tommy. It feels like you're here, like I'm talking to you. 

No one's pov:

As tubbo reached the tree, Nikki approached from behind.

"Hey tubbo.."  
"Oh hello Nikki!" Tubbo tried his best to be positive.  
"H-how are you doing? You have a pretty black dress!"  
"I'm good. Thanks tubbo."

Then there was an awkward silence between them.

Soon, people started to arrive.  
The Blackstone bridges were now filed with people in black clothing. Phil came from behind the tree,with a paper in one hand. He was wearing a suit , and it felt awkward not seeing him in his dark green yukata. His green hat was replaced with a black hat, and Wilbur came from behind, his ghosty body in a black sweater. 

"Let it begin."

Some where else, In the woods, someone had just arrived. 

"M-my head hurts." He blurted out.  
There was a awful screeching noise in his head. He put his hands on his ears, hopefully making it stop. Then, there were foot steps. 

"Hello? Anybody there? I heard someone." Ranboo yelled. 

"Yes! Please help me" he yelled back. 

Ranboo ran to the source.  
"Ah. Hello the-  
Tommy?"

"Who?" The boy on the ground said.  
"I- I-it-are-you're you a ghost????" Ranboo backed abit.

"Am I?"  
Silence.

"Could you help me please, there's something stabbing me in the chest. I can't tell what it is, and my head hearts. Could you check it for me?"

"Ah- yep sure." Ranboo walked to The blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in this! Im going to try and remove the errors or mistakes as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! I(t's not over yet) Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank for them :00

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Yea I kinda died and came back. Here's a short chapter I wrote. I'm going to try to update daily. The chapters names are by tubbo's song by precious jewel amor on YouTube :]
> 
> This fic is based on @/just.panicking 's post on Instagram ! And also the the dream SMP wiki on dream team wiki h


End file.
